


To the very end

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rift (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Jack and Ianto are on a rift retrieval when Jack gets it all wrong. The rift takes them to a place they would never have imagined existed.Can they get home or are they trapped in this new world forever?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 9





	To the very end

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some back round context.  
> Gwen never joined Torchwood (She's a great character but she would try her hardest to get them back.)  
> Tosh and Owen had to be retconned after they survived Exit wounds because there was too much damage done. Jack saved them and moved them to London.  
> Jack and Ianto worked on their own since then.   
> Myfanwy moved to the mountains and Janet went back to the sewers.

“Ianto, we have a situation.” Jack called through his comm unit. “Where are you?”

“Around the corner from you. What’s wrong?” Ianto asked.

Jack looked around the alley his was in. Something wasn’t right. “There was supposed to be rift activity somewhere around here, but I can’t see anything.”

Ianto rounded the corner and went up to his lover. “What time did the rift predictor say?”

“9:33PM” Jack answered.

The Welshman looked at his watch. “It’s only 9:32 Jack.”

Jack peered at his vortex manipulator and his face paled. At the same time, a white glow appeared in front of them both and Jack held onto his lover’s arm. “I got it wrong. There’s no time to run…”

~#~#~#~#~

The next thing Ianto knew was that it was bright. They hadn’t moved from the alley, although something wasn’t right. Jack was still asleep next to him. “Jack? Jack, wake up.” He felt his lover’s pulse. He still had one, thank goodness, so at least he didn’t die.

Jack opened his eyes and suddenly remembered what had happened. “Ianto! You alright?”

“I’m alright. What happened?” He asked back.

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand. “I’m so sorry. I got it wrong.”

“Got what wrong, Jack?”

“The rift didn’t bring us anything…It took us.” Jack explained.

Ianto looked around the ally again. “But we’re in exactly the place. We must’ve got knocked out or something.”

Jack shook his head. “We’ve moved. I can tell.” He stood up and helped Ianto up as well. The two of them moved out of the ally and studied their surroundings. “We’re on earth and it’s the same year… the next day even. Ianto, we fell through the rift to a parallel universe.”

Ianto momentarily let go of Jack’s hand to step towards the nearest shop window, which was a TV shop. “A parallel universe where we’re in a TV show called Torchwood?”


End file.
